wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Dragons
The Blood Dragons are a Successor Chapter to the Blood Angels, and serve as one of the wardens of the far flung Tyrest Sector, containing worlds of importance to the Imperium, but imperiled by threats on all fronts. Homeworld Their home world is the planet of Plainsfier. A world of varied environments, and a safe atmosphere, it's population live in feudal societies of walled cities, living in servitude to the civilised society on the planet's moon, Taranus. What makes Plainsfier such an ideal recruiting world, is the presence of dragons. Native creatures, these huge beats come in a variety of shapes and forms, but are universally cunning, deadly and strong. Possessed of fearsome breath, and terrible claw, then regularly raid settlements, burning them to the ground for their own entertainment. These dragons have their own primitive societies, with nests and broods. The dragons come in a variety of races, from the pernicious fire drakes, the venomous basilisks, the heavily armoured Tyrants, and the god-beasts, the Myrmidons. Surviving on Plainsfier is a daily struggle against these monsters. The planet's moon, Taranis, is homed by an advanced society, with glittering spires and voracious forges, who tax the people of Plainsfier, and keeping them in virtual servitude. The people of Plainsfier extract vital minerals that are shipped to Taranis. Taranis itself is relatively barren, relying solely on exports to support itself, and its civilization. With the arrival of the Blood Dragons, they laid claim to both worlds, overthrowing the ruling families of Taranis and devoting the world to producing for their own needs. The Blood Dragons maintain two outposts, the first being their Fortress Monastery on Plainsfier, the second being their outpost on Taranis. Their Fortress Monastery, dubbed the Dragonkeep, is a sprawling structure covering several kilometres. Originally, it was an outpost built during the Great Crusade by the Blood Angels, as a base of operations for missions throughout the region. It was expanded upon multiple times, growing larger, with more significant defences, until the devastating battle of the Andraste system, when the Blood Angel forces in the region engaged a coalition of traitor legions in a devastating battle. With the oncoming siege of Terra, the base was all but abandoned, and in their haste they failed to update logs, and even abandoned stockpiles of weapons and war machines. This base was occupied, and repaired by the Blood Dragons upon their arrival. It includes multiple lines of defence, substantial weapon emplacements, functional armouries, libraries and shrines. One of the most revered place for a battle brother is the hall of hunters, a great hall with decorated with the victories of a hunt, with the dragon's skull, a patch of his scales, and a tag detonating their name, breed, size, and their slayer. On Taranis, they have a smaller outpost, closer to a garrison. This outpost lords over the world, and also commands its significant defence network. History Gene-seed Culture Developing on the feudal world of Plainsfier, they take many of the martial doctrines of their Homeworld. Their mannerisms, battle strategies and dress modelled upon the fearsome dragons that inhabit their world. They both respect these dragons, as monsters of paramount strength, and hunt them, as they are dangerous and violent, living on for destruction. Like their progenitors, the Blood Angels, they are perfectionists, seeking to not only master the art of war, but also to master the hunt, and to master artisan crafts, usually working with steel, dragon scale, and dragon bone. Their training and culture instills strong virtues in them, teaching them to protect the Imperium and its servants. To this end, the Blood Dragons often leap to the defence of populations, protecting them over protecting infrastructure. However, they are still barbarous in combat, falling upon a foe in howling fury, with all the strength and fire of a dragon. Blood Dragons often go about their recruiting settlements, ensuring they are still safe from dragon attack, and tutoring the militia. They also spend ample time meditating, using this time to reflect on their own achievements, failings, and on their Primarch. Curiously, their dreadnoughts are unusually active, remaining as tutors, wardens and leaders, to guide the younger generations, at her than spend decades resting. The most unique facet of their culture is the Great Hunt. Held every decade, any brother not engaged in a crusade gathers at the Dragonkeep. Armed with only their armour, a sword, and their wits, they head out into the vast wilderness of Plainsfier. During the Great Hunt, they are expected to go out and slay a dragon. This acts as an important rite of passage, but also as a vital control feature, keeping the populations low and manageable. Brothers of the chapter are expected to go out and stay a dragon, then return the remains to their fortress monastery. Those that return a dragon carcass is given the honour army title of 'dragon', no matter the breed of dragon. However, above even these monsters lies a breed above the rest, the fearsome Myrmidon. Those that stay a Myrmidon earn the title of Myrmidon. Those that slay a Myrmidon often move to the first company, or to leadership roles. In years past, the hunt has been delayed, or cancelled because the chapter could not meet the numbers necessary. They have also had targeted hunts, attack particular broods and nests, or the famous warp hunts of the Librarians, where they hunt the dangerous and rare mutant warp dragons, ensuring they remain extinct. Combat Doctrine Chapter Organisation Headquarters Chapter Master Sanguinary Priesthood Sanguinary Guard Reclusiam Logisticiam Armoury Fleet Command Librarius Companies First Company, Myrmidons The first company is home to the chapter's veterans, and named after the fierce Myrmidons, the strongest and most feared dragon breeds of their home world. Second Company, Fire Drakes The second company, the Fire Drakes, are one of the closest examples of a codex complaint battle formation. A mixture of tactical marines, assault squads and devastators, they fight as a coherent force, with a ferocity of their namesake. Like their namesakes, they are notable for bringing flame and plasma weaponry to battle. Third Company, Wyverns Fourth Company, Thunderlords Named for the thunderous dragons that roost in the northern mountains, Thunderlords are specialists in shock and awe. Deploying rapidly, either from dropships or drop pods, they spill forth into the heart of the enemy, cutting a swathe through them. Fifth Company, Tyrants The Tyrants are specialists at siege work, at both defending against, and prosecuting sieges. Tyrants are selected for their slow and methodical thinking, rather than their haste and speed. The tactical squads of the Tyrants carry slab like shields, to deflect incoming fire, and form lines of impenetrable adamantium for their devastator brethren to fire from. Their assault squads fight as reserves and breachers, exploit holes made in the enemy lines by their borthers. They do not use assault packs, but carry larger than average number of combat shields to protect themselves during their breaches. Sixth Company, Shades Shades are the eyes and ears of the Chapter, often dispersed in small numbers amongst other companies to scout ahead of them. Fashioning themselves after dragons who have evolved into ambush predators, they wear long cloaks to obscure their armour. Their power armour is often modified to provide improved communication and sensor abilities. Most Shades carry weapons designed to terminate enemy forces at long range. These include sniper rifles, stalker-pattern bolters, and seeker-pattern bolters. Some also take shotguns, to terminate foes at close quarters. Expert scouts, saboteurs, assassins and infiltrators, they track the enemy, menace them with hit and run strikes, then finally prepare for the arrival of their brothers in force. Seventh Company, Sky Raptors The assault reserve of the Chapter, Sky Raptors are named for vicious pack predators, and hound their foe like a pack. Specialists in devastating close assaults, and hit and run strikes, they use jump packs, bikes and land speeders to harry their foe, before eventually bringing them down in a coordinated hunt. Eighth Company, Tarasques Equal to the devastator reserves of any codex complaint chapter, the Tarasques field a great number of devastators, trained to use a variety of powerful guns to rain fire on their foes. They also utilise Rapier weapon platforms, to provide mobile heavy weapon support, allowing them to bring short ranged artillery and deadly fire to their enemies. Ninth Company, Ironhides An unusual sight, seen in few modern chapters, the Ironhides are a purely armoured company. A separate organisation from the Armoury, who provide armour to other companies, the Ironhides are a mixture of tanks, mostly Predator-class, and razorback and rhino transports, carrying squads of tactical and assault marines into the heart of battle, releasing them upon their enemies. Tenth Company, New Bloods The Scout company of the Blood Dragons, the New Bloods differ from the usually seen role of scouting and reconnaissance. Instead they are mobile reserves, aiding their brethren in the fight by quickly and efficiently plugging gaps in the line, and exploiting breaches. Death Company Recruitment Equipment Armoury Firearms Munitions Melee Weapons Explosives and Grenades Armour Wargear Relics and Artefacts Dreadnoughts and Dreadnought Weaponry Notable Dreadnoughts *''Ancient Falmiir, Venerable Conteptor'': Ancient Falmiir is not just an ancient, he is a link to the Chapter's ancient past itself. The fourth Dragon Lord, he was interred in his shell following the battle of Vargryn XVII, felled by plasma fire from heretics. Since then. He whats served as a honorary member of the Lord's Table, and has remained as a vital advisor to the current chapter master, and at times an interim chapter master when the incumbent has fallen, and the Lord-Captains have not decided upon a new leader. However, he has recently remained dormant, having disagreed with the ascension of Ajax Aurak, and remained at odds with him. With the danger of the Second Tyrest War, he has been awoken to do battle once more, leading a talon of his fellow Dreadnoughts. Ground Vehicles Notable Ground Vehicles *''Chariot of Angels'', Spartan Assault Tank: Recovered from the mass grave site on Andraste VI, the Spartan Assault Tank they recovered was of Blood Angels origin, and attempts to discern its original unit lead to a belief that it may have once been the personal transport of their Primarch. While this has largely been debunked, the name stuck. Lovingly restored, the Chariot of Angels now serves as the 'tip of the spear', leading charges of it's lesser brethren, and disgorging squadrons of terminators into the heart of the fighting. *''Beast of Klendath'', Typhon Heavy Siege Tank: Brother Pendraeth of the Armoury spent years hunting down the Beast of Klendath, piecing together fragmentary records and legends from the locals on Andraste IV. Believing a mighty war machine lay beneath a swamp, abandoned after suffering damage during the Horus Heresy, he led an expedition to recover it. Horrified to find it bore the symbol of the Word Bearers, it was nonetheless recovered, and spent decades being purified, a concentrated effort by the chapter's Librarians, Chaplains and Techmarines to remove every trait of heresy and betrayal from it. Once deemed fit for service, the mighty vehicle saw service supporting the fifth company, its gun bringing down enemy fortifications. Many still view this vehicle with an ill-omen, but despite that it has a stellar field record. *''Foespite'', Sicaran Venator: Found buried in the abandoned halls of the Dragonkeep, Foespite has been in the Chapter for as long as it has existed. A mighty war machine, of rare providence, it has accounted for the deaths of many enemy war machines. During this latest conflict, it has accounted for the destruction of no less than a hundred enemy war machines, becoming a target of utmost priority for the Tau invaders. *''Fortress of Blood'', Fellblade Super-Heavy Tank: The mightiest war machine in the Chapter's arsenal, they spent years retrieving it from the deep mud on the killing fields of Andraste VI. Despite attempts to restore it to full functionality, the machine spirit within has been described as, less than helpful, refusing to submit to the authority of the Blood Dragons, since it had no prior knowledge of the second foundings. Only returning to service when it was threatened by the forces of Chaos, it has become the personal chariot of Lord Kanath Syndel, whose intimate knowledge of the machine allows him to use it to it's greatest potential. Air Vehicles Notable Air Vehicles *''The Dragon's Fury'': A Fire Raptor, found abandoned and damaged within the Dragonkeep, the techmarines cannibalised one of their own damaged Stormeagles to return it to service. A fearsome beast, with an equally fearsome machine spirit, it has become the bane of xenos and traitor alike, its strafing runs marked by a howl likened to that of a dragon. Chapter Fleet *Battle Barge, Ignatius Rex: The flagship of the chapter, Ignatius Rex is a ship of ancient providence, believed to have once been used during the Great Crusade. Possessing a long and illustrious history, the ship has accounted for many feared enemies, include Chaos battleships, and Ork Roks. During the invasion of the Tyrest Sector, the Ignatius Rex was at the forefront of many of the most important battles, carrying scars from numerous enemies. As the conflict escalated, it was forced into hit and run roles, before finally being relegated to the defence of the Blood Dragon's homeworld. During the first and second defence of their home world, it accounted for no less than seventeen cruisers. *Battle Barge, Lord of Fire: The second battle barge of the chapter, the Lord of Fire went with several companies to participate in the 13th Black Crusade. During that hellish conflict, it was disabled during a fleet action, and hastily repaired. Finally limping home, it was immediately tasked with speed to Baal at all haste, as part of the Blood Dragon's pledge to protect their progenitors. *Strike Cruiser, Dragon Slayer: A famed warship, the Dragon Slayer is the youngest of the chapter's strike cruisers, but has earned its place. During the conflict at over Symestra Minor, it single handed broke through the rebel blockade to deliver forces to the planet's surface. Despite being out numbered six to one, it continued to pound both opposing war ships, and targets on the ground. During the Tyrest Crusade, it became feared by the Tau, suddenly appearing above their conquered worlds to deliver death in a multitude of forms, then slipping away if it was never there at all. *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser *Strike Cruiser Notable Members Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes Category:Space Marine Chapters